One Winged Angel
by GhostCrystal
Summary: Naruto and his friends have survived a coup by Danzo, as his Root ninja are out for their blood Naruto comes face to face with Sephiroth. Because it turned out he is the new one winged Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Name: One Winged Angel

Story Summary: He once said that "I will… never be a memory." At one time he had been a hero to all, and then he became known as The Nightmare. His name was Sephiroth. Today that hero will be reborn without the calamity that was Jenova to corrupt him. He will have help from many, for Naruto and Sephiroth are the same now.

Pairings: undecided at this point.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7 or any other story or character elements that will appear in this fan fiction.

C1, No Memory

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

XX

A beautiful woman stood behind a massive set of bars that blocked her way from the dark deep tunnel that stood before her, she knew being here was her own fault that she would forever pay the price for it. But her young host was quite innocent of what had been done to him and now he even his friends were being placed upon a sacrificial altar for suppose good. She knew there was something special about this boy that she could feel it in her very bones as she walked about her cage contemplating their fates.

At this point she heard what sounded like footsteps in the distance and solid figure of someone she hoped never to see again only to notice that the darkness that had once made him a threat was now contained within a sphere and she knew what was to come.

She crossed her arms over her chest and then said out loud for all to hear, "Why does humankind even bother? You wreck everything you've ever made… And then you start over like it'll be any different the next time."

The silver haired man gave her smile and then said, "I suppose we're no good at facing ore memories. We'd rather gild at the past… And fide something worthwhile among the rubble and build a future with that."

She walked up to the front of the cage and came face to face with Sepheroth and said, "And that's way your all here then? To "Gild the past?"

She could see the confused look his face as she then pointed behind him, he then turned his head to see 4 people walking up to them.

"Cloud and Tifa as well as our descendent I see… I take it that you all know why we are here then." Sepheroth said.

Cloud was the first to speak, "So the sphere in your hands holds the last of Jenova's legacy. The way Zack always talked about you Sepheroth being a hero, now I can see that something happened to you all that time ago. "

"So what will our son have to do to survive this coming battle that he will have to fight?" Kushina asked.

Sepheroth closed his eyes and then said, "Despite the fact that he is my reincarnation he will still have to fight the darkness that was in my heart. If he can defeat it we will all have a chance to help him along way for you two get to know your son… Now, let us begin."

Just then a young boy no older than 14 years of age appeared before them looking confused and worried as he realized that he was inside his mind. He then saw all the people before and was even more surprised to see the fourth Hokage standing alongside a red haired woman, standing next to them was a blonde spiky haired young man was a rather large sword on his back was standing next to a beautiful young women in a battle outfit. The last person he saw standing with them was a tall man with silver like hair that reached the middle of his back, his face at this moment had a rather mournful look upon his face.

Naruto turned around to see the Fox was still in her cage but had changed considerable, instead of a fox as big as a skyscraper now stood a beautiful woman with nine flowing tales behind her.

"You have to send me back right now, my friends are in danger." He said to her.

She closed her eyes and shook her head no and then pointed to the group behind him, "We cannot send you back right now, the Lifestream has decided that it is time for your reincarnation to be complete. Over time your souls have become one. Until this point where you must fight your past life's darkness, if you succeed Naruto you will have the power to save your friends and help many more people that you have yet to meet. This man with the silver hair is your past life as well as one of your ancestors, his name is Sepheroth."

Naruto walked up to his past life and asked, "What will happen to me I mean us?"

"If we succeed, then all will be right for the time being as I do not know what the future holds any one. But if we fail, we will be a nightmare on the world. We must not lose, we must not fail. I wish that we both had a choice in this, but we don't. Are you ready to begin?" He asked the young boy who only gave him a yes and the two began their merger into one being.

As the merger was complete it revealed a boy who looked more around the age of 16 years old, his hair was no longer spiky but longer to the middle of his back. The whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks were now gone, his clothing had also changed to look more like a cross between the man and the boy. The sphere that had once been in Sepheroth's hand was now floating at the other end of the room now exploded into a mass of black fluid that formed into a dark copy of Sepheroth.

The dark copy then smiled and said to him, "When I defeat you I will have the power to destroy this world and make it a ship just like my mother did long ago. But first I think I will revel in destroying this world you hold so dear and not even the Lifestream be able to stop me this time."

But before he could make his move Naruto went on the attack forcing the dark one on the defensive who smiled at him and said, "Oh, where did you find this strength?"

"I'm not about to tell you." He screamed out for all to hear.

The battle went on for it least a few minutes and was quite intense to say the least, parts of the chamber that held the Fox captive were now rubble thinks to their battle. Naruto was now panting heavily and couldn't believe how intense this battle had become. But before he could make another move the dark one found in opening and stabbed him through the chest, Naruto grabbed the sword that was now stuck in his chest and looked into its eyes.

"Is this the pain you felt before, let me show you what real pain. You won't ever forget it." He said as a black wing shot out of his back and through Naruto into the air. At the same time he began to stab the young man repeatedly, he then thrust his sword forward right into Naruto's just once more.

"Tell me what you cherish most? Give me the pleasure of taking it away." At this moment flashes of everyone that he was fighting for, Tsunade, Tenten any others had not abandoned him when Danzo had successfully completed his coup against the office of the Hokage.

Naruto's eyes showed determination that shocked the dark one. "I pity you… You just don't get it at all. There's not a thing I don't cherish." His hold on the dark one's sword tightened, the dark energy that once embody the sword Masamune that he wielded was being replaced by the energy of the Lifestream, Naruto then kicked the dark one away from him and hold second sword out of his chest. The dark one thing noticed that he felt strange and brought it up to his face to take a look at it and noticed it seemed to be disappearing in front of him.

Right at this moment a black and white wing popped out of Naruto's back, he then flew right at the dark one impaling him on both of the swords, the Lifestream slammed into the dark one destroying the energy of the calamity once and for all.

The look of fear on his face was unbelievable as the Lifestream consumed his body and evil once and for all, "I will never be a memory."

"Yes you will, you are a memory now." He then floated down to the ground came face-to-face with his mother and father.

Kushina walked up to her son embraced him in a hog, "It's so good to see you my son, this is your father Minato Namikazu. The fourth Hokage, you must have many questions for us?"

Before anyone could say anymore the cage that held the great Fox back began to dissolve right in front of them as she walked out of her former cell and stopped right before him and then said, "You will have plenty of time to get to know them and learn from them. But right now you must help your friends complete your transformation. I will also be free of this place and bound to you as part of my punishment for my own dark deeds. Your reunion is not over."

XX

Tsunade was tired and exhausted by what had been going on, the coup had been brutal and had forced her to take Naruto away from the village to prevent him from being turned into a weapon. The strangest thing that had happen so far had been Naruto going into some kind of medication like state and was most likely trying to get help from the Fox, it had only been about 20 seconds for them, but there was no telling how long it had been for Naruto.

Right at this moment one of the Root ninjas got a clear shot at Naruto and took it, what surprised the operative was that Naruto got up and put his hands out in front of him is if he had a sword in them and was preparing to block the strike. Although the Root ninjas of the hidden leaf Village were supposed to have no emotions at any time this one showed fear for the first time in a long while.

His sword came in contact with something even though there was nothing there at the time also at the same time that this happened physical appearance of his target changed completely. The next thing that happened was the appearance of a long sword in bluish green kind of fire.

The boy then lifted his head up and looked right into the Root's eyes and then said, "Good to see… Murderer."

(A/N: the song One Winged Angel from Advent Children starts playing at this moment.)

Before the Root could even react he was cut into two pieces, Naruto then jumped right in front of Tsunade and Tenten to protect them from the enemy that had been sent to kill them. Right at this point a energy emerged from Naruto's body and encompassed both of his friends. Tsunade herself seem to become more energized and realized that something was happening to her body. Tenten's injuries were healed fully within a second.

The energy then formed the body of a beautiful young woman, it was only then that the Roots saw that she had nine Fox like tales behind her as well as Fox like ears on her head.

He then smiled and dashed into combat cutting them down like they were nothing, he left no survivors of these evil men. As soon as the battle was over Naruto and the Fox walked over to his friends. He then said to them, "A lot has happened to me and we are not safe here anymore my friends. You must have a lot of questions for us?"

Tsunade was the first to walk up to him and look him over, "You've been merged with a past life haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Is she who I think she is?" She asked him.

"Yes she is, she has a debt to me that must be paid. You look much younger?"

The Fox then said, "That would be my fault, when I was being freed from my cell which in young Naruto here. Some of the Lifestream was used to free me must have made you younger and fixed you up as well. I want you to know that I never wanted to attack your village. I was forced to. And now this evil man was to rule the world. Please allow me to help you."

Tenten then spoke, "Where should we go? If we go to any of our friends or allies we will be putting them in danger. What will we do?"

Naruto then remembered right where they were and said, "We go to the unknown East, they would not dare to follow us in that territory. I feel we are needed there as well."

Four of them then began to walk the unknown lands and a future one day save the world.

End of C1

This is my first chapter of my new story and I hope to hear ideas from you guys as well. I would also like to hear your ideas for names for the Fox. Also a couple of characters from the final fantasy 7 series will make appearances as well, some will be still alive while others will be in ghost like ways, and a few will even be represented by their descendents. The next chapter will also feature a time skip, by the way the story takes place 500 years after advent children.

Now the last thing I have is a story challenge for anyone who wants to take it on, you can PM me or waited in a review if you want to accept the challenge.

A lot of people have written stories where Naruto has been raised off of his world by everything from The Jedi or even the Predators and eventually comes back to Konoha to be a ninja.

So in that kind of writing I make my challenge to you.

Instead of them, what if Naruto was raised by the Klingons of the Star Trek universe. He has to be at least no older than 4 years old when he is taken in by the Klingons and can be younger.

Next the graduation age for them must be at least 16 and he must come back at least one month before graduation from the Academy of Konoha, he must be a trained and good Klingon warrior and be able to use all the weapons from the TV shows and movies, as well as a trained ninja for Konoha as well.

Here is an optional part, you can choose what house to put him in, as well as to give them his own bird of prey, and I think it would be cool if he had a pet as well. And he can be a Klingon officer for the Empire as well if you want.

Next since he is the heir of two clans in konoha he can have a Herrmann if you want, but at least one girl from the Naruto universe. And maybe a Klingon or Romulan girlfriend if you want. It's up to you.

Since Klingon are warriors I think these would make some interesting stories and are surprised that no one has done them yet or even made a challenge like this. So please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2, Wars End

C2, Wars End

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

4 years later, Western territories.

The lieutenant and several of his soldiers escorted a group of potential slaves to a holding cell and then reported to their leader for further orders.

The leader of the group of soldiers saluted his commanding officer and then said, "Sir, our latest raid was a access. We have captured many potential slaves."

The General gave his men a smile and then said, "Excellent work, did you raid that territory as well?"

"Yes Sir, It was so easy. We didn't run into any trouble at all and there was no sign of the One Winged Angel's forces. We also destroyed one of his fortresses. There's nothing to implicate us in the attack."

He gave a his lieutenant and then said, "Very good, I want you and your men to prepare them for the market as soo-"

Before he could finish the sentence an explosion rocked the encampment and created chaos among them, the General took charge instantly and began to relay orders to his men.

He then saw one of his best men run up to him and say, "Sir, it's him. Sepheroth and his Army, they have surrounded us."

The General was now Very pissed and turned to his lieutenant, "Find them, I want them all dead."

It was at this point that a large chunk of wall came flying right at them forcing them to get down or be hit by the wreckage.

As they got up from the ground and began to look around them for the clause of the explosion only to see the one of the most powerful women walking up to them with a very pissed look on her face. It was Tsunade, leader of the Turks and second in command to the One Winged Angel himself.

Right next to Tsunade was none other standing the Nine Tailed Fox herself the two of them immediately launched their attacks upon the General and his men who were totally unprepared for the attack.

The General and his Lieut. Made a run for it as the two women cut their men down, one of Tsunade's punches broke two of the men like they were nothing. The Fox broke another one in two and continued her assault upon the enemy.

The General was shocked to see his encampment in ruins at the hands of the One Winged Angel's best fighters had delivered a crippling defeat. All around them were fires that raged with intensity that destroyed everything the General had worked so hard to build was now burning before him, all of his work to become one of the most powerful warlords in the Eastern territories was now destroyed for good. Never again would he be a threat to the land.

It was at this moment that he saw all of his future slaves fleeing from what was once his base of operation, as he watched them run away from his burning camp he then saw through the roaring flames the figure of a young man standing there. As his eyes adjust to the light of the fires he instant recognized the figure as Sepheroth himself.

The General was absolutely mesmerized by the appearance of this young warrior and terrified by it, his hair was a bight golden blonde that flowed to the middle of his back, his eyes showed a kindness to the civilians but the minute he saw the General it changed completely. Now it was a look of total hatred and loafing for his very being.

"And what are we doing?" A voice said directly behind them making them turn to see who it was.

The two people walking up to them were clearly members of the Turks, Sepheroth's our personal bodyguards and enforcers of the peace. The two before him were none other than Reno and Rude, they were Tsunade's two Lieut.'s. Both of them were very young, Reno was a 22 –year-old redheaded female who kept her businesslike suit lease to let her move freely where as her friend from childhood Rude who had a score just above his eye and wore sunglasses and looked more like a businessman then a member of the Turks.

The General now had a look of pure fury upon his face as the two of them walked up to him and his Lieut. Who had gotten into a fighting stance by this point to protect his master from harm.

The General then said in a mocking tone, "So he can't even do it himself, he sends all of you to do his killing for him. So much for the great One Winged Angel I'm going to enjoy killing you two a lot, and I'll come back stronger than before and kill your so called master. Then I'll be the Emperor of this land and not him."

This of course only made Reno laugh at him and then say, "Please… Your not that good of a warrior to take on our boss."

"Except you're your wrong, this was all the bosses doing. So I'd make peace with your impotent god if I were you." Rude said to him.

"If you think I'm going to leave my men to do this work alone you're sadly mistaken." Sepheroth said as he walked up to them with sword in hand.

The General quickly turned around to see the Nightmare walking up behind them with a rather annoyed look upon his face and with one quick motion he cut down the Lieut. And then cut the legs off the general himself.

The General looked deep into the eyes of the Nightmare as he tried to crawl away from him and the Turks and then begin to plead for his life, "Please let me live."

Sepheroth would not hear any of it from this bastard, he watched as the pathetic excuse for a man tried to call away from all his sins that he was now destined to repay 10 fold for dark actions upon these innocent people.

"You're begging for mercy from us? I know all about you General, I know how you've killed the innocent without mercy. how you victims pleaded for mercy and you showed them none at all. So I will show you none." After he finished saying this he brought the sword up and quickly cut the man down like the dog he was.

After the deed was done he turned to the two Turks and said, "Make sure none of his men live, and save as many civilians as you can." The two of them nodded and continued on their way to complete their mission.

Tsunade have finished with her mission by this point and walked up to him and said, "Naruto, we got lucky this time. They didn't kill any of the civilians this time think God. Are you all right?"

He turned to look her in the eyes and then said, "I've done a lot of good here Tsunade, but I never asked what's happening right now and what it's bring to the lands. I never wanted any of this to happen, I never thought I would be a leader again and lead people like this again."

"I can't honestly tell you what to do about this one Naruto? All I can tell you is that there is one better thing to lead these people into a new era of peace and prosperity. And who knows you might just make the greatest Emperor of all time that the world has ever known." She said to him with a smile on her face that told him she was serious.

He gave her a smile and then sealed away Masamune as he walked away thinking of what was to come not only to him but to the world that he knew.

XX

New Midgar

Vincent Valentine walked down one of the many hallway of the of the soon-to-be Imperial Palace of one Naruto Uzumaki who was known to his people more as the One Winged Angel or by the name he went into battle with, Sepheroth. But to his enemies he was known by another name, the Nightmare.

Vincent had long since been surprised to meet the reincarnation of Sepheroth and learned that the darkness that had once been part of his very being had now been destroyed. The young man had begun to restore the world in the western territories and had been surprised to learn that two of the original members of Avalanche had survived to these past 500 years as well as a few others here and there.

Despite everything that had happened to both Vincent and Naruto in the last four years it was clear that he had changed the very world they lived in. He was happy to know that the future would be bright and hopeful for the first time in many years.

He was also happy to know that the last taint of the Calamity or otherwise known as Jenova was forever destroyed thanks to Naruto and the Lifestream.

Despite what many people might've thought of Vincent he had no illusions of being immoral, he just knew that he and his friend would be living a long time to come. The two were already becoming an item and were already thinking of settling down and starting a family together. At the same time Vincent gave his advice to the soon to be Emperor on both helping the people and when the need arose to give him combat advice as well. He was well aware that Naruto had never asked to be appointed the Emperor of the western territories but Vincent had told him that sometimes the mental power will be thrust upon people who have proven they could take it and not abuse it and he was one of those men.

Vincent himself had not changed much over the past five centuries except for a few new gray hairs on his head and often wondered what the future holds for everyone now. Vincent knew that Naruto had never sought out to create an empire only to stop the wars that were constantly going on in these lands.

Vincent finally entered the room he had been searching for and smiled as he walked up to the nervous soon to be Emperor was being fitted out for his coronation clothing as both Tsunade and Tenten continued to make sure everything was in place and was ignoring the nervous look upon his face at this time.

Off to the corner of the room set the Nine Tailed Fox had to admit that the site of this was very amusing to her. The Daimyo of Spring Country Koyuki also sit in a chair off to the side of the room her admiring her hero's good deeds and how he was now being rewarded for it.

"I'm not so sure about this one guys, I mean do I really deserve all of this?" He asks them honestly and nervously.

"In a sense you're just like both of your ancestors an a way if you ask me, but you have to remember it was the people who choice you for this honor Naruto." Vincent said.

Koyuki got up from her seat and walked over to him putting her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner and then said, "You will do fine Naruto, you've done so much for the people and now it's their turn to show how much they care for you."

He gave her a warm smile and nod and then proceeded to walk over to the window to pear out upon the crowd that gathered for the coronation event. He then turned around and walked to the entrance to the balcony and then said to them, "Alright I'm ready for this… I just pray that my rain has no war in it, and yet when I look back at the East I sense a coming war that I may have to fight one day in the future that will come to us."

The Fox who is now known as Vixen then said, "No one knows what the future will hold my Emperor, if war comes and if it forces you then you will fight it but until that day just rule with a fair hand and a good heart. In my heart that is all you need to rule."

"Thank you." He said this to them and began to walk out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard of the Imperial Palace had many civilians and military who he helped and the constant wars of this land and now their were waiting for this grand moment to see for the first time their Emperor.

The gathered crowd cheered heavily only until he put his hands up for moment of silence to say his piece on this monument's occasion, "Thank you all for coming to this historical event, today marks the first day that we are a true empire. And yet at the same time you the people still have power and the right to express your thoughts and feelings as we move forward into the future. As you all know it took us four long years to not only to end the wars but to unify this country as well. When I first came here I had no dream of creating a unified country but I did want to end the wars and save as many lives as I could. A long time ago my old home village of Konoha I once dreamed of being its leader the Hokage. But as you all know that dream was destroyed by one dark man and I lost a lot of good friends thanks to him. I know that there are probably a lot more in that dark place waiting to be saved and I hope one day that I can save them. But for now I must look out for our own interests and security, I make this promise to you now that I will do all my power to keep us out of the war to come if I can. We will not go to war unless we are forced into one or we have no choice or if one of our allies are threatened. My friends my people I ask that you work as hard as I will for this new country and our empire, and I do mean our, now let the celebration begin."

The crowd cheered heavily and began to celebrate the coronation of their Empire.

XX

Konoha Hokage Tower

A man wearing heavy body armor and a mask shaped like an animal on his face with the symbol for Root upon it walked down the hallway of the Hokage Tower to see his commander-in-chief and leader the current Hokage Danzo.

The man looked to the secretary and then asked, "Is Lord Danzo in?"

"Yes he is, you may go in."

He then walked into the room and saluted his master and then gave his report, "My Lord, the situation in the West has become more stable than we thought. They have even christened a new Emperor."

Danzo just had to ask, "What is his name?"

"Sephiroth!"

End of C2

Alright I would like to hear from you guys about what you think of this story so far. I'd also like to hear any ideas you might have and until then please read and review.


End file.
